Rainbows Around the Heart (with a mini-series musical on Youtube!)
by craz3br0ny
Summary: A new student has came to Canterlot High to finish up his Senior year. Then his eyes were caught on the "Captain of Every Sports Team", Rainbow Dash. And you can guess what happens next.
1. Chapter 1 A New Student

Chapter 1

A New Student

John and his friend Emily drive up to his new school, Canterlot High.

EMILY: Now John, Don't be goofing off again! You always do that back at home...

JOHN: Oh come on! I already promised you that a long time ago!

EMILY: I better not see you with that attitude again when I get back…but be careful.

JOHN: Alright. I always do.

John got out of the car and waved to his friend as she drove away.

JOHN: Hm. This place looks nice. Well, Better find the office.

John heads to the Principal's office to get his schedule.

PRINCIPAL CELESTIA: Welcome to Canterlot High, my name is Principal Celestia. Now what might your name be?

JOHN: The name's John. I'm new to this place, So yeah, I think I'm ready for this school.

PRINCIPAL CELESTIA: Well it's always nice to meet new faces. Wait here while I get your schedule set.

John waits for his schedule, so that he can get to his classes.

PRINCIPAL CELESTIA: Here is your schedule.

JOHN: Thanks ma'am.

PRINCIPAL CELESTIA: Hope you have a nice day.

JOHN: Bye. Now, let's see what I got…

Just as John was about to look at his schedule, he noticed a cowgirl with some heavy crates.

JOHN: Woah there! Watch out.

APPLEJACK: Sorry about that, Just taking these out to the gym!

JOHN: Hey, that's where my class is. Think I can tag along?

APPLEJACK: Alright. I might also need some help though.

JOHN: Okay.

John and Applejack carried the crates down to the gym.

APPLEJACK: Now just put them on the table.

JOHN: Ok. Thanks for showing me the way, miss…

APPLEJACK: Applejack. No problem.

Bell Rings

APPLEJACK: Oh, I'm late for class, I gotta go. Me and my friends will see ya at lunch.

JOHN: See you around, AJ. Hmm… she's nice. Now to find the teacher here.

John heads to the gym's office where the teacher of P.E might be.

JOHN:Hello? My name is John and I was assigned to your class.

SHINING: Oh, so you're the newbie that the principal was talking about. Glad to have you in my class. Here. Take these. You need to change into these clothes while you're down here. Why don't you go ahead and change and then meet us in the gym.

JOHN: Uh…ok?

John went to the locker room to change into his gym clothes. Once he changed, he went to the gym with the entire class.

FLASH: Yo, you new here?

JOHN: Yeah, and you are…

FLASH: Flash. Flash Sentry. And you?

JOHN: John. So…what are we doing here exactly?

FLASH: We're about to do some basketball. We're trying to see who can get the most hoops but so far, Rainbow Dash is in the lead for the record so far.

JOHN: Rainbow?

FLASH: Over there.

John then looks over at Rainbow Dash.

JOHN: Oh That's Rainbow huh?

FLASH: That's right.

JOHN: And what is her record for the most hoops?

FLASH: 25?

JOHN: Hmm… I think I can beat that…

John grabs the ball. Then the coach blows the whistle, then each ball he throws went into the hoops with NOTHING but NET! And with the last ball in hand, he got the last hoop. And the record…30 hoops! Then Rainbow dash then came to the scene

RAINBOW DASH: So, you've beaten my record, huh? Looks like I have some new competition here.

JOHN: So, you're Rainbow?

RAINBOW: Yup. The fastest, and the most awesome student in Canterlot High!

JOHN: Really now?

SUNSET SHIMMER: *giggles* Don't mind her. She can brag a bit. So what's your name, man?

JOHN: John.

RAINBOW: Sweet name. So I guess you gotten use to basketball.

JOHN: I've been in many basketball games. Plus, I was part of a swimming team back at my school.

SUNSET: Wow. You must be really athletic.

JOHN: You could say that.

RAINBOW: Well, we know you can do basketball, but how bout, speed?

JOHN: Do you want to find out?

RAINBOW: Is that a call for a race?

JOHN: Yup.

RAINBOW: Alright. We'll race at lunch on the track. Deal?

JOHN: Deal.

RAINBOW: See ya there, Johnny.

Rainbow and Sunset walks off to work out. And John walks off to talk to Flash.

SUNSET: John is kinda cute. Isn't he.

RAINBOW: Yeah, but looks don't win a race, Sunset.

SUNSET: You like him, Dash?

RAINBOW: NO! *Blushes*

After gym class, John and Flash went to the cafeteria to get some food before the big race.

FLASH: So John, how's CHS been for you so far?

JOHN: Great. However…

FLASH: Hmm?

JOHN: I can get her out of my head.

FLASH: Who? Rainbow Dash?

JOHN: Yeah… There's just something…interesting…about her.

FLASH: You like her?

JOHN: *nervous* Uh…No! What makes you say that? *blushes*

FLASH: Forget about it. Anyways let's head over to my band's table. They'll definitely need to get to know ya.

JOHN: Maybe later.

FLASH: Alright. Later.

As Flash went to his band's table John got some grub and tries to figure out where he wants to sit, then he noticed Applejack with five of her friends.

JOHN: Yo, AJ!

APPLEJACK: Howdy there partner! How was your first class?

JOHN: Cool. And who are they?

APPLEJACK: Oh they're my friends. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight. Girls this is John. He's new here.

RARITY: Why hello there, John. Glad to meet you. Oh! What a nice dress code you are wearing!

JOHN: Uh, thanks. In any case. Thanks for the navigations, AJ.

APPLEJACK: Eh don't mention it, partner.

PINKIE PIE: So, Johnny, aren't ya gonna race Dashie at the race track or what?

JOHN: H-HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

PINKIE: She's my best friend. Also I just know!

RARITY: Is it true?

JOHN: Yeah.

RARITY: Well, a race like that should definitely be worth watching.

JOHN: Well, we better get going then, I might tell Flash to come too.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: You know Flash?!

JOHN: Just met him in gym. Why do you know him?

TWILIGHT: He's Sunset's ex.

JOHN: Oh… I didn't know that.

TWILIGHT: It's ok.

JOHN: Well let's go. I don't wanna keep Skittles waiting.

PINKIE: SKITTLES?! WHERE?!

JOHN: Is she always this hyper?

FLUTTERSHY: She just really likes sugar. A lot.

JOHN: Well someone should tell her that she doesn't need too much.

John and his "new" friends head to the track to meet up with Rainbow for the race.

RAINBOW: Ya ready, Johnny?

JOHN: Heh, Ready. Dashie.

Rainbow and John gets ready on the starting line.

PINKIE: Okie dokie lokie racers! You need to do 5 laps around the track. On your marks…get set…GO!

And the racers are off! Both John and Dash are moving fast like they are in Cross Country.

JOHN: *huffin' and puffin'* You're pretty fast, Rainbow.

RAINBOW: *huffin and puffin* Same to ya, but it's not over yet!

4 laps down and one more to go.

JOHN: Heh looks like there's more to you than what meets the eye, But I'm gonna win this!

RAINBOW: We'll see bout that, Johnny!

The racers are coming up to the finish line.

PINKIE: And the winner is…

John and Rainbow crossed the finish line as…

PINKIE: …A TIE!

The two racers collapsed on the ground. Both out of breath.

TWILIGHT: Wow!

SUNSET: Yeah I know. I can't tell who's the fastest now!

FLUTTERSHY: Yay.

APPLEJACK: I can't believe ya two had so much stamina. Boy, when you compete, you compete.

John got up, recovered and reached his hand out to help Rainbow up.

JOHN: I gotta hand it to ya, Dash. That was some competition. You're not a bad racer.

RAINBOW: Well…uh… *blushes* Thanks.

Rainbow recovers herself.

RAINBOW: *ahem* You weren't so bad yourself.

Flash came into the scene.

FLASH: I hate to break up the moment but… we're busted.

Vice Principal Luna came into the scene with a angry look on her face

RAINBOW: Aww snap.

LUNA: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

JOHN: M-MA'AM! W-WE CAN EXPLAIN!

RAINBOW: I-IT WAS A FRIENDLY RACE! WE SWEAR!

LUNA: A friendly race?

RAINBOW: Yeah! But not anything else!

LUNA: Hm...You know, I never believe you sometimes Rainbow, But if i found out you're lying, Stuff happens. Whatever stuff happens to you. Now back to class, everyone!

And everyone went back to their classes.

Episode End


	2. Chapter 2 Josh's First Band

Chapter 2

John's First Band

Two Weeks had passed, and it was Saturday. Rarity and Sunset were walking to the mall, when they hear cool music coming from John's place. John and his band were playing the song of theirs. (Comatose) The guitarist played his awesome solo, then John sang.

JOHN: (singing)

 _Comatose_

 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna_ _live_

 _I don't wanna breathe_

 _'les I feel you next to me_

 _you take the pain I feel_

 _waking up to you never felt so real_

 _I don't wanna sleep_

 _I don't wanna dream_

 _'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

 _The way you make me feel_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real_

 _Oh how I adore you_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real_

 _Oh how I adore you_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real_

 _Oh how I adore you,_ _ohhhh_

 _The way_ _you make me feel_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real_

RARITY: That is some good music there!

SUNSET: I have to agree with you there.

JOHN: Thanks. Oh, um Girls, this is my band. Valhallen and Thunderbass.

VALHALLEN: Yo.

THUNDERBASS: Sup.

SUNSET: Wow. That's cool. Hey mind if we could play along?

JOHN: Well, I actually have a song that needs another singer, and a keytarist.

SUNSET: Well, Rarity is actually good at the keytar.

RARITY: Yes. I actually played for a band called the Rainbooms.

JOHN: Rainbooms? I'm guessing that's Rainbow's band.

SUNSET: *giggles* Yeah that's right.

Sunset grabs a guitar and Rarity grabs a keytar.

SUNSET: So where's the lyrics for the song?

VALHALLEN: Right here.

Valhallen hands her the lyrics to the song. Sunset and Rarity read the lyrics and memorized them.

SUNSET: Alright. Let's do this!

Dave clicked his drumsticks to get the rhythm, and Rarity began the intro

SUNSET: (singing)

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

JOHN AND SUNSET: (singing)

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

SUNSET: (singing)

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

JOHN AND SUNSET: (singing)

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

SUNSET: (singing)

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

JOHN: (singing)

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

SUNSET: (singing)

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

JOHN: (singing)

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

SUNSET: (singing)

 _Don't let me die here_

JOHN: (singing)

 _There must be something more_

SUNSET: (singing)

 _Bring me to life_

JOHN AND SUNSET: (singing)

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

RARITY: Very, Very amazing guys!

JOHN: Yeah guys! Amazing! Hey you girls like to join our band?

SUNSET: Sure. And can we get Fluttershy? She's an awesome songwriter.

JOHN: That'll be great! Alright let's take 5!

The band take a break, as that happen Sunset went to talk to John.

SUNSET: Hey, what's with you and Rainbow? You two have been talking a lot lately.

JOHN: What do you mean?

SUNSET: Oh, c'mon John. You should ask her out.

JOHN: Pppfft. As if…

Thunderbass came into the conversation

THUNDERBASS: You kidding me right?

JOHN: What?

THUNDERBASS: Sunset's right. Just ask her out, or are you afraid, _Mr. Rocker_?

SUNSET: Mr.… Rocker?

JOHN: That's my nickname for the band.

THUNDERBASS: Well?

John finally gave in.

JOHN: *groans* Fine… I mean… I have been thinking about it for a while, but It wouldn't matter anyways. Even if she _did_ say yes, I haven't got any money for a date.

THUNDERBASS: Shoot… I didn't think abo-

Sunset interrupted Thunderbass

SUNSET: HEY WAIT A SEC!

Sunset reaches her backpack for the flyers for a school event.

SUNSET: Check this out!

JOHN: What is this?

John reads the flyer as Sunset explain what it is

SUNSET: It's a battle of the bands event taking place today at Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. It says here if your band gets first place, you get $10,000, cash!

His band agrees.

VALHALLEN: Yeah, if we have Sunset and Rarity in our band, we couldn't lose!

JOHN: How convenient! This is exactly the kind of thing that we need! LET'S DO IT!

SUNSET: Alright! See ya there at Canterlot High, boys.

Then Cut to Rainbow and her band. Getting the ready for the Battle of the Bands.

RAINBOW: Good, Good. Pretty good.

APPLEJACK: Ya know, this is much easier without Rarity and her sense for fashion.

RAINBOW: Yeah… Ya know what? Let's take 5!

The band takes a break. Then Applejack noticed Rainbow was feeling a little off.

APPLEJACK: Rainbow? What's wrong?

RAINBOW: Um… It's… uh-

PINKIE: You still thinking about John?

RAINBOW: *blush* N-NO! W-We're just friends! WHAT MAKES YA SAY THAT?!

PINKIE: Well, you seem to talk to him everyday, and you would always act different when he was around.

RAINBOW: W-Well…

PINKIE: *sing-song* ADMIT IT! YA LIKE 'IM! YA LIKE 'IM!

RAINBOW: *blushes* OK! OK! *sigh* I guess…I kinda have a liking to him.

APPLEJACK: *chuckles* Well don't let it distract ya too much there, sugar.

RAINBOW: You're right. We got to keep practicing for the Battle of the Bands at Crystal Prep next Saturday!

Pinkie grabs Rainbow Dash.

PINKIE: We'll catch up with you later, AJ. C'mon, Dashie!

RAINBOW: Pinkie, where are we going?!

Applejack was left alone.

APPLEJACK: Well… I best be heading on home.

Applejack packed her bass and head on home.

Cut back to John and his band at Canterlot High, ready to go to the Battle of the Bands.

JOHN: Ok guys, you feeling confident?

THUNDERBASS: We'll get first place FOR SURE!

VALHALLEN: YEAH-AH!

JOHN: That's the spirit! How bout you girls?

SUNSET: Yeah, I'm confident.

RARITY: As do I.

FLUTTERSHY: Um… I'm just gonna stay behind the drummer… if that's ok.

JOHN: It's ok, Flutters. Either way, you're still part of the band. Keep up with those lyrics. *winks at Fluttershy*

Fluttershy smiled back. Meanwhile, 5 bands went on and John's band were on after Flash Drive. Then John realized something…

JOHN: OH! We haven't come up with our band name!

SUNSET: I know what to call it. Hurricane of Red Flames.

THUNDERBASS: RAD!

VALHALLEN: I can dig that.

JOHN: Well, it is catchy.

RARITY: Truly Astonishing!

John has written down his band name and gave it to the vice principle. minutes had pass. The principle called out to the band.

PRINCIPLE CELESTIA: Up next is, Hurricane of Red Flames.

JOHN: Alright guys, let's knock 'em dead!

The rest of the bands were confused of this new band. (Even the Dazzlings).

JOHN: (singing)

 _Things are getting weird, things are getting tough_

 _Nothing's making sense but you keep on looking up_

 _They tell you to be true, you're trying every day_

 _You keep it on the real, still you gotta find a way_

 _To make your mama happy, to make your papa proud_

 _You gotta turn it up but all you hear is turn it down_

SUNSET AND RARITY: (singing)

 _So gather round I'm here to say_

 _You'll never make everybody's day_

 _But while you're around you might as well_

 _Catch the tiger by his tail_

JOHN AND SUNSET AND RARITY: (singing)

 _And hang on hang on hang on_

 _Everybody just_

 _Get on get on get on get started_

 _Just go on go on go on_

 _Everybody just hold on_

JOHN: (singing)

 _Sometimes I wanna cry and throw the towel in_

 _They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin_

 _And everywhere I go the people are the same_

 _They just wanna know that everything will be OK_

 _When hings are getting rough, turn it back around_

 _You gotta turn it up when they tell you tone it down_

SUNSET AND RARITY: (singing)

 _So gather round I'm here to say_

 _You'll never make everybody's day_

 _But while you're around you might as well_

 _Catch the tiger by his tail_

JOHN AND SUNSET AND RARITY: (singing)

 _And hang on hang on hang on_

 _Everybody just_

 _Get on get on get on get started_

 _Just go on go on go on_

 _Everybody just hold on_

 _Just hang on_

*Sunset begins her Guitar solo, then Rarity began her's.*

JOHN AND SUNSET: (singing)

 _So gather round I'm here to say_

 _You'll never make everybody's day_

 _But while you're around you might as well_

 _Catch the tiger by his tail_

JOHN AND SUNSET AND RARITY: (singing)

 _And hang on hang on hang on_

 _Everybody just_

 _Get on get on get on get started_

 _Just go on go on go on_

 _Everybody just hold on_

 _Hang on hang on hang on_

 _Everybody just_

 _Get on get on get on get started_

 _Just go on go on go on_

 _Everybody just hang on_

 _Just hang on_

The crowd goes crazy. (Except the Dazzlings).

VICE PRINCIPLE LUNA: I think we both know who the winner is. Right sister?

PRINCIPLE CELESTIA: I think you're right.

Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked up to the stage to announce the winner.

PRINCIPLE CELESTIA: First off, I wanna say how wonderful you all played. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Battle of the Bands award. The winner of this year's Battle of the Bands is... Hurricane of Red Flames!

John's band cheers for victory.

JOHN: Told ya we'd win it like that.

After John's Band's celebration, they got the $10,000. Sunset still want to help John get a date with Rainbow.

SUNSET: Ok, so we got the money, now _you_ need a ride.

John agrees

JOHN: You're right. I need my own set of wheels.

RARITY: Well, while you guys go find the car, me and the rest of the band will go shopping!

THUNDERBASS: Aww yeah! Shoppin' Time!

RARITY: I absolutely love your passion for shopping!

The rest of the band left to the mall while Sunset and John go look for some mode of transportation.

SUNSET: There's a truck sales lot not far from here. Wanna check it out?

JOHN: Uh…No thanks.

SUNSET: Ok…Well what do you have in mind then?

Then John gets a smile on his face.

JOHN: Know any places that sells convertibles?

While John and Sunset are talking three figures (The Dazzlings) are spying on them. Thinking of a "evil" plan of theirs. Meanwhile back to Rarity and the rest of the band at the mall.

VALHALLEN: Well, we made quite a haul today, huh?

RARITY: Yes we did! And I think the band will look absolutely great in those clothes you bought!

VALHALLEN: You think so?

RARITY: Absolutely. I- Hey, wait a minute…Is that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?

FLUTTERSHY: Yeah…I think so…

RARITY: Wait…Did they _both_ just go in "Dress Barn"?

THUNDERBASS: Yeah, so? That's a great store.

RARITY: Dash would _never_ go to somewhere like that

VALHALLEN: Hmm… Interesting… Yo, Thunder, wanna spy on them?

THUNDERBASS: Aw yeah.

VALHALLEN: Let's Roll.

Valhallen and Thunderbass both snuck into the store trying to avoid being seen by Pinkie and Rainbow.

PINKE: Hey Dashie! I think you'll look super duper pretty in this dress!

RAINBOW: Pinkie...I'm still not sure about this...

PINKIE: Oh come on! You wanna look good for John, don't you?

RAINBOW: Well yes, I do but...

VALHALLEN AND THUNDERBASS: *gasp*

PINKIE: It's no excuse Rainbow Dash! You're gonna look super spectacular for him and I'm gonna make sure of it!

RAINBOW: Well, ok but you can't tell anyone.

PINKIE: Ok.

RAINBOW: You Pinkie Promise?

PINKIE: Cross my heart and hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye!

Rainbow and Pinkie went to the cashier and paid for the dress and left the store.

VALHALLEN: Well… that's a thing. THUNDERBASS: Oh my god! Dude, we got to tell the band bout this!

VALHALLEN: And we will, but let's tell them to keep it between us, ok?

THUNDERBASS: It will be our band's little secret.

Back with John and Sunset, the two pull up to a Car Sales Lot.

SALESMAN: Hello fellas, how can I help you today? JOHN: I'm looking for a ride that fits my style. SALESMAN: Hmm... let me see.

The salesman looks at John from top to bottom.

SALESMAN: Ah! I have the perfect car for you, follow me.

John and Sunset follow the salesman on the other side of the lot.

SALESMAN: Here it is! Your dream car!

John and Sunset laid some eyes on a beautiful golden convertible. JOHN AND SUNSET: Oh My God! JOHN: I'll take it! SALESMAN: Excellent choice sir. And when you purchase this car it comes with a leather jacket and license plates.

JOHN: Sweet.

John paid for the car and got the keys, the jacket and the license plates from the salesman. John and Sunset head to the vehicles about to leave the lot.

JOHN: I can't believe that only cost $5,000, what a beast! SUNSET: Yeah I know. And now that you got the money and the ride, there's only one more thing to do now. JOHN: Yeah. Asking Rainbow Dash out.

While John and Sunset are talking, the three figures (The Dazzlings) were spying on them again. Over hearing their conversation. Then Adagio got a plan. An _evil_ plan. The evilest of evil plans that have ever thought of.

ADAGIO: So, he's off to meet a pretty girl.

SONATA: How romantic…

ARIA: Bleh! Who cares?! LET'S KILL 'EM!

ADAGIO: NO! I have someone very _special_ to take care of _him._

SONATA: But Adagio…

SONATA: (singing)

 _In the daylight,_

 _We're the sweethearts,_

 _The goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._

ARIA: (singing)

 _But they don't know us,_

 _And soon they won't forget,_

 _Bad as can be, yeah they know we're not so innocent_

ARIA AND ADAGIO: (singing)

 _Better beware we go bump in the night,_

 _Devil-may-care with a lust for life,_

ADAGIO: (singing)

 _And we know you,_

 _Can't resist this_

 _You know you_

 _Are so addicted._

 _Boy you better run for your life!_

THE DAZZLINGS: (singing)

 _Welcome to the nightmare in our heads,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monsters in our hearts,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _We'll give in but you will be sorry,_

 _Welcome to our other sides,_

 _The Dazzlings are back!_

ARIA: (singing)

 _We can be bitches,_

 _We can play the whores,_

SONATA: (singing)

 _Or your fairytale princesses who could ask for more._

ARIA: (singing)

 _A touch of wicked,_

 _A pinch of risqué,_

 _Good girls gone bad, our poison is your remedy_

ARIA AND ADAGIO: (singing)

 _Better be scared, better be afraid,_

 _Now that the beasts are out of the cage,_

ADAGIO: (singing)

 _And we know you,_

 _Wanna risk it,_

 _You know you_

 _Are so addicted._

 _Boy, you better run for your life!_

THE DAZZLINGS: (singing)

 _Welcome to the nightmare in our heads,_

 _(My god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monsters in our hearts,_

 _(My god!)_

 _We'll give in but you will be sorry,_

 _Welcome to our evil sides,_

 _The Dazzlings are back!_

ADAGIO: (singing)

 _John and Rainbow could be pretty,_

 _Useful to our plan._

 _We will gently violate their minds,_

 _Before we tuck 'em in._

 _Put on the blindfold_

 _There's no way to be sure,_

 _Which death they'll get this time!_

ARIA:

But the girl will die first!

ADAGIO AND ARIA: (singing)

 _Welcome to the nightmare in our heads,_

 _(My god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monsters in our hearts,_

 _(My god!)_

 _We'll give in but you will be sorry,_

 _The nightmare in our heads,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monsters in our hearts,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _We'll give in but you will be sorry,_

 _Welcome to our evil sides,_

 _The Dazzlings are back!_

ADAGIO: (singing)

 _The Dazzlings are back!_

ADAGIO: *evil laugh*

Episode End


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Chapter 3

The Date

It is now Sunday and John was nervous about asking Rainbow Dash out. He was really unsure about it since he had never asked a girl out, but he did like her so he manned up and picked up his new iPhone and called Rainbow.

RAINBOW: Hello? JOHN: Hey Rainbow it's John.

Rainbow's eyes widened to the shock of hearing John's voice.

RAINBOW: Hey John, it's good to hear from you. JOHN: Same to you. Hey listen if you're not busy today maybe we could...hangout sometime.

Rainbow's jaw dropped hearing what he had to ask. She didn't know what to do.

JOHN: Are you there? Hello? RAINBOW: Yeah...I mean, yes! I'll go out with you.

JOHN: Awesome I'll pick you up at 10:30(am). Cya.

Rainbow hung up and squealed with joy at the thought of the date. She was so happy that she decided to call Rarity for advice.

RARITY: Hello Rainbow how are- RAINBOW: (screaming with excitement) I HAVE A DATE WITH JOHN! RARITY: Why that's wonderful, Rainbow Dash! SUNSET: What's up, Rarity? RARITY: John just asked Rainbow out. THUNDERBASS: Bout time! I thought he'd never ask!

SUNSET: *giggles* Tell her to have a good time. RARITY: Sunset says to have a good time, Rainbow. RAINBOW: Tell her I said thanks and... do you have any advice on dating? I've never actually... been on one before... RARITY: Just be yourself and have fun darling! You'll figure it out real fast! RAINBOW: Thanks Rarity! I guess I better get ready then. Talk to you later! RARITY: Bye Dash.

It was almost 10:30 and both John and Dash were getting ready. John threw on his best suit that Rarity designed for him. Now he was ready, he grabbed his car keys and went out of the house to his car. But as he left to go pick up Rainbow, a black car was slowly following John.

MASKED FIGURE: Boss, he's on the move.

ADAGIO: Good. Now follow him.

It's now 10:30 and John had arrived at Rainbow's House. He got out of his car and head for the door.

JOHN: Well...here we go.

John knocks. Rainbow opens the door for him and to John's shock she's wearing a beautiful outfit.

JOHN: Wow you look...amazing. RAINBOW: (blushing) Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.

JOHN: Thanks. You ready? RAINBOW: Yup let's go.

John and Rainbow walk to the car.

RAINBOW: You...HAVE A CAR?! JOHN: Yeah. RAINBOW: That...is so...AWESOME! How did you get it?

JOHN: I'll explain later. RAINBOW: Ok. Are we gonna...ride it?! JOHN: *nods his head* Mhm. RAINBOW: Yay! This is so cool!

John got the car starting up. Rainbow got beside him blushing as she did it.

JOHN: You ready?

RAINBOW: Aww yeah!

JOHN: Alright then!

John revved up his car and took off to Manhattan. But once again the figure was not far from behind in his black car.

MASKED FIGURE: Well well. He really does have a girlfriend. Doesn't he? FEMALE FIGURE: Let's introduce ourselves to this new date of his. MASKED FIGURE: Let's. Watch out, buddy, because your in for your first double date...

John and Rainbow are riding around town, figuring out what to do.

JOHN: Rainbow I'm still new here. You know where you want to go?

RAINBOW: The mall's got a lot of stuff to do, you wanna go there?

JOHN: Alright let's go.

John and Dash went to the mall. John parked his car and helped Rainbow out of it.

JOHN: Hm, what should we do now? RAINBOW: I know the perfect thing to do! C'mon!

John and Rainbow ran into the mall not knowing that Blur and Lightning were right behind them.

MASKED FIGURE: Good. We needed an audience anyways.

The Female Figure just smiled evilly. John and Dash went to the movie theater and saw the Avengers movie that was still available. As they watched the movie Rainbow laid her head on John's shoulder. John couldn't help but turn red a little. Afterwards they went to a dance floor.

RAINBOW: How good are you at dancing?

JOHN: I'm a pro at dancinging, just watch.

John took off to the floor showing off his skills by doing flips and 360's in the air. All of the other people watched him perform these amazing feats. Rainbow then decided to join him. They both were dominating the dance floor. They laughed as they were doing all of these things. Afterwards they decided to stop because they were hungry so they head towards the food court where John told Dash how he won the prize money and got his car.

RAINBOW: You actually won the battle of the bands?!

JOHN: Heh, and with just one song. RAINBOW: Wow, you are pretty amazing John! JOHN: Thanks Dash. Hey can I tell you something?

RAINBOW: Yeah sure. JOHN: When I was young, I had a pretty terrible life. My mother died of cancer when I was just 7. And my died in the second World War. I had no one but Emily to take care of me. She was like a sister. RAINBOW: I didn't know life was rough for you. JOHN: It doesn't matter anymore, anyways. RAINBOW: What? But...why not? JOHN: I finally found something to keep me whole. RAINBOW: What?

Rainbow Dash leans in to hear the answer, almost know what he's going to say. John is about to tell her when... *sound of shotgun cock, the grenade launcher fire*

JOHN: Look out!

The grenade exploded against the wall as John and Rainbow ducked. People who were also in the mall at the time fled in terror.

MASKED FIGURE: Well, well. Long time no see Johnny. JOHN: Who the hell? MASKED FIGURE: Well now, I'm surprised you don't even remember me. We haven't seen each other in a while. Enjoying your date? JOHN: What do you want, pal? MASKED FIGURE: Oh, ya know, just a little showdown between two chums, CQC. Unless you've gone soft! JOHN: I haven't. I accept your challenge. RAINBOW: John! JOHN: I'll be fine. Dealing with this is easier than my dad's training lessons. Just stay back where it's safe, Rainbow. RAINBOW: Okay but...be careful.

However without warning, the masked figure slammed John right into a wall and started to beat him in the face and stomach.

RAINBOW: John!

Rainbow tries to help John but is knocked down by the female figure.

FEMALE FIGURE: Let the boys play. I'd like to get to know you a little better.

RAINBOW: How would you like to get to know my fist?

Rainbow gets up and punches the female figure in the face causing her ti stumble backwards. The female figure wipes her bloody lip and charges Rainbow with kicking combos. Rainbow manages to catch them and swings her around and throws her into a window display. The female figure gets back up with anger in her eyes.

RAINBOW: That's what happens when you mess with me, bitch!

Meanwhile, John is back in control of the fight. He dodges the masked figure's kicks and delivers a right hook to him. The masked figure the throws multiple attacks at John but John dodges them all.

JOHN: Give up Bud, my dad's training has gotten better!

MASKED FIGURE: I'm sure he didn't train on HOW TO SAVE A LIFE!

The masked figure grabs his radio and tells the female sniper the signal to fire at Rainbow Dash who is too distracted with the female figure to notice the attack.

MASKED FIGURE: DO IT!

John: NO!

John sprints behind Rainbow to protect her and as she turns around she see the shot impale John. John fell onto the floor. He groaned in pain, coughing up blood.

Rainbow: JOHN!

She ran to his side with tears in her eyes. The masked figure walked over to John.

MASKED FIGURE: This is what happens when you play the hero, John. *evil laugh*

The figures (even the female sniper) took off leaving behind a crying Rainbow Dash and a dying John.

RAINBOW: You're gonna be okay John. You're gonna be fine!

Sounds of sirens reigns. After the incident at the mall, John was rushed to the nearest hospital. He was in critical condition and Rainbow wanted to stay by John's side but couldn't go in the Emergency Room. She had to wait outside. Rainbow called all of her friends and told them what happened. After 30 minutes, everyone arrived at the hospital.

SUNSET: Rainbow? What's wrong, sweetie?

Rainbow just burst into tears and walked over to Victoria and hugged her. Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Flash tried to hide his tears. No one had ever seen Rainbow cry before.

RAINBOW: He protected me, he saved me and now I could lose him!

EMILY: He's gonna be fine, hun. John has survived worse. RAINBOW: But what if he doesn't make it? EMILY: He will Dash.

RAINBOW: I...I think I...love him.

Everyone was shocked. This couldn't be the Rainbow Dash they knew.

TWILIGHT: Rainbow...I've never seen this side of you before... FLUTTERSHY: John has really changed you, hasn't he? RAINBOW: Yes. If only I knew for sure how he felt about me. I'm sure he loves me back... He must be staying here for a reason

EMILY: Wait, John says he's staying…HERE?

RAINBOW: Yeah…

PINKIE: Then he must be here for you, Dashie! I mean, it's obvious that he LOVES you and then you'll get married and have lots and lots of kids and... EVERYONE: PINKIE! PINKIE: Sorry, love is just so exciting! FLASH: Hey, here comes the doctor. RAINBOW: How is he? DOCTOR: He's very lucky to be alive. If he didn't arrive here when he did, his condition would have been worse. And as for his wound, it has already started healing at an accelerated rate. It's like nothing I've seen before. APPLEJACK: That John is just full of surprises. EMILY: What I tell you Dash. He's a trooper. RAINBOW: When can we see him? DOCTOR: You can go see him now. Just follow me.

Everyone followed the doctor into the room with John and showed them inside.

RAINBOW: John. JOHN: Dash. RAINBOW: I thought I lost you.

JOHN: I'm not going anywhere.

DOCTOR: I will leave you be for now. EMILY: Well, it's good to see you get out of a scrape like this...again. JOHN: Yeah. The wounds are healing fast, I should be out of here soon. FLASH: So what happened? APPLEJACK: Rainbow mentioned somethin' about some guy with a black mask. EMILY: He must be one of John's dad's soldiers. I heard stories that they were the best of the best. FLASH: Wow he must be some tough stuff. JOHN: Yes. But I don't think he's our biggest threat. TWILIGHT: What do you mean, John? JOHN: When I was fighting him, I could tell they had backup there and it somehow feels familiar. FLASH: Well next time, we'll be there for backup. JOHN: What? SUNSET: You're not the only one who has skills you know. PINKIE: Yeah we can win the fight next time if we all work together! JOHN: Wow, I've never had...friends like this. Thanks. RAINBOW: John, I'm just glad you're still here. JOHN: Yeah.

Rainbow and John's eyes were lock on each other hard. Emily took notice of it.

EMILY: Why don't we give these two some alone time.

PINKIE: But I want to see them kiss! EVERYONE: PINKIE! PINKIE: Ok fine.

They left the room with Rainbow and John alone.

JOHN: Sorry our date didn't turn out as planned. RAINBOW: Don't worry about it. I had a good time! Well, you know, before _they_ attacked us...

JOHN: Yeah. RAINBOW: John, I wanna tell you something. JOHN: What is it Dash? RAINBOW: I know it's only been a couple weeks but...I just, feel something. You know, for you, and I've always wanted to tell you this, but...I wasn't sure... JOHN: You can tell me anything. RAINBOW: It's just that...I love you John and...if you're staying here, I want to spend every moment of it with you. JOHN: I know the perfect response for that.

John leaned up and kissed her passionately. Everyone was watching through the door window.

SUNSET: Finally. PINKIE: YAY! KISSING MOMENT! TWILIGHT: Looks like Dash found her special someone.

FLUTTERSHY: How romantic.

RARITY: I hope I find happiness like them one day. EMILY: *giggles* You will. FLASH: (thinking) Maybe this is a sign that...I should try to get back with Sunset.

SUNSET: (thinking) I think its time that…I should try to get back with Flash.

Episode End


End file.
